Process of Realization
by ALA08
Summary: Misunderstanding led to a prank to realization. (Depending on how this one do, I may continue writing the 2nd part of the story ])


I do not own Naruto... (you guys know the rest =])

It was another day at Konoha. Everyone are doing their own thing, either going through the list of things that needs to be done or simply taking this day off to unwind and relax.

Somewhere in the village was a kunoichi with a long, dark navy hair walking around intaking the peaceful morning air. In her hand is a basket full of groceries she needed to prepare for lunch. Cooking is of one of her favorite hobby, for it reminds her of the times she spent with her late mother when she was just a child. Therefore, whenever she has a free time, she prepares food for her love ones.

As she was walking around the market, thoughts had been flooding her mind jumping subject to subject from her mentor: Kurunai and her baby, to her team's trainings and progressions, to the status of their clan and their decision of the heir of the clan, to her sister for how she has grown, to her father who has changed dramatically after the war. And then, there is Neji…

"Oh, Neji nee-san. I know you are happy where you are together with your family. I can't thank you enough for what you did for me and for HIM." she whispered to herself while looking up in the sky. A smile started to form in her face after mentioning "…HIM".

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Hinata was about to turn to the corner by the alley when she heard his name.

"NARUTO-KUNNNNN!" couple of fan girls screamed trying to catch up with Naruto.

Upon hearing this, she turned her head around to see where the commotions at, and hid herself at the alley. There, she had a good view of Naruto and his fan girls going crazy after Naruto's attention.

She giggled upon seeing Naruto's expression being overwhelmed by the fangirls. "Oh Naruto-kun, I am happy for you. You finally get what you wanted, the village finally acknowledge you as their hero."

What Hinata did not know is that she was not alone in the alley where she hid herself. The real Naruto was there hiding as well from the fan girls.

(Earlier that time….)

Naruto had created a clone so he can lure the fangirls away from him so he can do his own agenda without being chased around the village.

"Whew, that was a close one tebayo?!"

He was about to leave the alley when he was stopped by a girl who found him from his hiding place. However, when the girl did not approach him, he tried his best to stayed quiet and hidden until the girl leaves.

(Back to present time)

The girl giggled and said, "Oh Naruto-kun, I am happy for you. You finally get what you wanted, the VILLAGE FINALLY ACKNOWLEDGE YOU as their hero."

Upon hearing her statement, Naruto's curiosity kicked in on the identity of this girl.

Naruto then popped his head slowly to see who this girl was. Realizing it was Hinata, it dawned on him that she was giggling at his clone and his fan girls.

"Hmmm, so you think that is funny eh?" Naruto thought as a mischievous smile start to form in his lips.

Naruto then slowly sneak up behind the long hair girl using his ninja skills and simply whispered on Hinata's right ear "Boo!" while grabbing her tiny waist.

This was enough to startle the girl as she turned around quickly and did a Juken to the stranger behind her.

Naruto then flew couple feet away from her, knocked out cold.

After calming herself down, she when towards the stranger to see who it was. To her surprised, she saw Naruto sitting against the alley wall, knocked out cold.

She quickly turned around when she heard the fan girls started saying where did Naruto go, as the clone dispersed into smoke.

That is when she realized that she just hit the real Naruto with her Juken.

"Oh Kami! What have I done?" Hinata said as she looks at the unconscious man in front of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok Hinata, you got this!" She encouraged herself.

"Plan, plan, plan… I need a plan. I can't just leave him out here to get help. It is not safe. Hmmm… He will be out for at least 2 to 3 days. Oh, dear Kami. What shall I do?"

She sat in front of Naruto and stared at him as she thinks of her plan. She carefully held up his head in position so he will not strain his neck. Hinata can't help but to get distracted on how peaceful he looks with his eyes close. She run her thumb through his whiskers marks across his face and smiled. She couldn't help but to feel her face burning slightly for being able to touch his face and being this close to him.

"This is not the right time Hinata" she chided herself and sighed. "Ok, I got it, I will take him to his apartment and go from there. Yes! That is what I must do to make sure of his safety when I go get help." With that plan, Hinata stood up and went next to Naruto, then propped his arms around her shoulder. Hinata blushed with their contact, but brushed it off right away for she needs to focus for her to carry him to his apartment.

She then focused her chakra in her feet and legs and stood up slowly. It was harder than she thought. Naruto is heavier than she imagined, therefore, she had to increase more chakra to her feet and legs. When she have stabilized Naruto's weight on her shoulder, she activated her Byakugan to see which way is less populated towards Naruto's apartment. The last thing she want is to get stopped by his fan girls and get accused of abducting him away. That will simply not do, specially not in this scenario where Naruto is unconscious.

After going through alley to alley, jumping some houses to houses, and getting some stares and hearing whispers from some villagers, Hinata was able to get to Naruto's apartment.

"Oh thank Kami, we made it!" Hinata said with a relief. She was about to open the door, when she found out she needs Naruto's keys to get in. She blushes at her thought. She will need to look for the keys in Naruto's pockets. Hinata bit her lower lip and took couple deep breaths to refocus her thoughts.

She then leaned Naruto against the wall while supporting the rest of his body weight by her shoulder against the middle of his chest.

"Hold on just a little bit longer Naruto-kun." She searched his jacket's pockets, but no avail.

"Gomenasia Naruto-kun, but I have to do this." She whispered in his hears before she searched his pants' pockets, where she found his keys. Now, HInata's face is as red as a ripped tomato. She silently cheered for herself for not fainting in the process.

Hinata opened his apartment then slowly and carefully supported Naruto back to her shoulder.

As she walked in, she noted that it was a cozy apartment, not so dirty, but not so tidy either. She saw some empty ramen cups in his table along carton box of milk. Some of Naruto's clothes are laid out in the couch and some are in the floor.

Hinata saw a small hallway where there are 2 doors, she guessed that one of the doors should lead to Naruto's bedroom.

"Naruto-kun's bedroom." She blushed as those words escaped her lips. She took a deep breath to refocus her thoughts then started to walk towards the hallway.

"Almost there Naruto-kun!" She whispered to him as she stumbles along the hallway before she gets to the first door. Unfortunately, it was only Naruto's bathroom. Therefore, she continued to the last door that is slightly open. Hinata peeked her head in through the opening, and there she saw Naruto's messy bed.

She opened his door with her free hand, and walk toward his bed. Hinata being a little exhausted with the whole situation, she tried to carry Naruto as fast as she can in to the bed. However, when she got near the bed, she tripped over a piece of cloth in the floor. Naruto landed on top of her on his bed. Drowning and getting intoxicated with his scent, Hinata is too flustered as can feel her brain and her heart is about to go overdrive. "Do not faint. DO NOT faint. DO NOT FAINT!" She chanted loudly so she can hear her own advice.

She can die happy in this position, where her neck is buried on the crook of his neck, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. Hinata laid there for couple minutes while continuing her chants of her own advice just intaking everything she can, trying not to faint.

After gathering enough strength to push him off her, she took in a deep breath and fixed Naruto to a more comfortable position to her content.

She then got up from the bed and look around his room.

"Eeeeeppp!" She tried to cover her mouth with both of her hands when she realized Naruto's underwear is the piece of clothing that tripped them earlier. Hinata with her tomato red face, picked it up as far away as she can from her body to put it in the laundry. It almost took all her energy to focus to not faint when she was holding Naruto's underwear.

This was too much for her heart, she thought walking out from Naruto's room.

When she reached his bedroom door, Hinata looked back to the sleeping body in the bed to make sure Naruto is comfortable. As her eyes dawn on his sleeping body, like a moth drawn to a flame, she slowly made her way towards him without realizing what she was doing.

When she was inches apart from him, "What will you do if I kiss you? Will you be mad? Will you kiss me back? Will you push me away?" These are her thoughts while caressing his face, brushing off his messy yellow hair to the side.

Bang, BANG, BANG!

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled startling Hinata with her own thoughts.

"I know you are in there. You better open up before I sent you flying out of our village!" Sakura continued as she banged the door harder.

Hinata hurried and open the door.

"Narut- Hinata?" Surprised at who open the door, Sakura had to recomposed herself. "Hello Hinata, what are you doing here? Is Naruto home?"

"Ano, you see, ummm, you might have to come in, I actually need your help Sakura-chan. You are just the person I was going to look for." Hinata said while opening the door wider and waving Sakura in.

Sakura went in then turned to asked Hinata, "Is everything alright?"

Hinata then gestured her to sit down on Naruto's couch and explained everything. While Hinata was explaining everything, she didn't realize that Sakura was thinking of her own little plan. Sakura knew how Hinata felt for Naruto, and she also knows how shy and timid she is. So with that, a mischievous smile started to form in her lips with a glints in her eyes.

"…. so with everything that happened, Naruto-kun will be out for at least 2-3 days and I was wondering if you can help me take care of him Sakura-chan?"

"I'm sorry Hinata, I actually came here to tell Naruto that I will be gone for 2 days because I am assigned in a mission and the Hokage wants to see him. But don't worry. I will explain everything to the Hokage regarding Naruto's situation. You should just stay here with him and take good care of him. I know he is in good hands with you by his side." With that Sakura hugged Hinata and bid their farewell.

After walking Sakura to the door, Hinata said, "Arigato Sakura-chan, Be safe in your mission. I shall see you in 2 days."

"Have fun Hinata, I mean, good luck Hinata. Take good care of Naruto!" Sakura shouted back to Hinata, while skipping like a little girl towards the Hokage office with a very wide smile in her face. "This will be a great opportunity for that baka and Hinata to spend more time together without anyone being in their way…. And maybe that baka can finally figure out how Hinata's true feeling. I am truly a genius. CHAAAA!", inner Sakura said.

Hinata then sit down in Naruto's couch contemplating what she can do for the time being. " I guess I can clean around here for now" she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other room, Naruto was staring at his ceiling, wide awake. He heard Hinata and Sakura's conversation. All along this whole time, he was just pretending to be knocked out and waiting for the right time to scare Hinata and get her back for giggling at him earlier. But now, a new interest comes to his mind after hearing the girls' conversation.

Hinata was going to take care of him. He never once experienced someone taking care of him. The idea seemed to intrigued him. He knows it seems a bit selfish of him, but what's the worst thing that can happen. If anything happens, he can just pretend to wake up, and everything will be ok right?! Right. "YES! Everything will be alright!" with that he made up his mind with that final thought.

A smile slowly started to form in his face, for he suddenly feel a little excited knowing he will finally experience how to be taken care of by someone else. Unknowingly what to expect from his decision.

Naruto lay in his bed, as he tried to hear what Hinata is upto. He can hear her in the other room cleaning up his apartment and constantly peeking her head every now and often to check up on him. He would hear her sing here and there. But mostly, he can hear his stomach growling. It is afternoon already and he barely had breakfast, so his body is telling him to eat. It didn't help when he started to smell Hinata's cooking.

"What will I do so I can eat without her finding out?" he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchen, Hinata just finished cooking her groceries early this morning. She ended up cooking them since she just finished cleaning everything, and she was feeling hungry.

Hinata was about to eat when she just remember that she was supposed to have lunch with Hanabi and her father today. She looked at the clock and it says 02:45pm. "They must be worried" she thought as she rushed to the bedroom and whispered to Naruto that she will be right back. She giggled when she heard Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

After saying her goodbye to Naruto, she rushed to the Hyuga compound to apologize to her Father and Hanabi for missing their lunch with them and to inform them that she was ok and she hoped she didn't worry them too much. She also mentioned that she will be coming home late this evening. Her father nodded for approval and Hanabi just grinded and wiggled her eyebrows at her. Hinata couldn't help but to blush at Hanabi's action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Naruto's apartment, once Hinata left, Naruto got up from bed and went straight to the kitchen. The aroma made him drooled. He saw a bowl prepared in the kitchen untouched. He sat down grinding widely and said, " Itadakimasu!"

Naruto started to chow down until he was full or until the pot of food was empty. He sat there with his belly budging and very much happy with what he ate. "I can eat this daily and I'll die happy!"

He then took a moment to look around his apartment. He was in shocked on how clean and decent it looked. His clothes are folded neatly, all his dirty clothes are in the hamper, table is clean, everything is arranged where they supposed to be.

"So this is how it feels like to have someone in your life." Naruto thought but ended quickly when he heard keys unlocking his door. "She must be back!" with that, he quietly rushed to his bedroom and laid there the way he did just before she left.

Hinata opened the door and closed the door gently behind her. She took off her shoes and placed it neatly by the door and made her way in to the Naruto's bedroom.

"I am back Naruto-kun." She whispered to his hear. "I am very sorry about what I did to you today. But I will do my best to take care of you and until you wake up."

"I hope Naruto-kun will not be mad at me." She thinks out loud. "Hmmm, what shall I do to make it up to him? I know he loves Ramen…."

She then turned to face him and said," I know, when you wake up, I will cook you Ramen for a week. NO! For a month! Yes… That's it. I will cook Ramen until Naruto is not mad at me anymore."

Naruto was listening to Hinata the whole time. It took a lot of him to hold himself down and pretend he was still out when she was apologizing at him. He just wanted to tell her that he will never be mad at her and there is nothing she should be sorry of. But upon hearing her talk about cooking Ramen for him after tasting her food earlier, he mind went blank with the thought of Ramen alone.

"RAMEN….. MMMMMHHHHH Raaaaameeennnn! Hinata's home cooked ramen for a month?!mmmmhhhh"

Naruto was distracted from his thought when he heard Hinata giggled and felt her hand touched the side of his lips. He didn't realize he was drooling by the thought of Ramen.

Hinata wiped the drool off the side of his lips gently with her. Naruto couldn't help but to blushed slightly from embarrassment, but unfortunately, Hinata was not able to see this because she was too occupied admiring his lips.

Hinata continued to stroke his lips ever gently despite his drool being already wiped away.

Naruto couldn't help but to slowly open his eyes to look at her.

Hinata was too lost in her own thought that she didn't realized Naruto was looking at her.

Naruto froze and was shocked when he saw her eyes, that glinting wide lavender eyes full of admiration, full of love and kindness. He never saw anyone look at him in a gentle, caring and loving way. The only thing he can do is close his eyes once again. He needed a moment to himself to intake everything that happened today, to think where did all of this started from, and how did they both ended up in this situation.

"It just started just as a prank, continued because his curiosity with the motivation of her home cook Ramen. Her cooking, her. HER! Her touch, her eyes, her company, her taking care of me, her with me…" Naruto thought was cut by Hinata's stomach growling.

"Oh dear. I need to eat. I will be in the other room Naruto-kun. Do not worry, I will not leave you." Hinata said pulling herself away from Naruto.

Upon hearing her statement, Naruto felt warmness engulfing his heart, thought he had no idea what its about.

Hinata then headed to the kitchen to eat what she had cook earlier that day when she realized that all her food is gone. It baffled her.

"Did someone snuck in while she was gone?" She taught as she looked around to see if anything maybe out of place or missing, but everything seems to be in place just the way she left it when she cleaned earlier. She tapped her chin with her finger.

"I wonder if someone messing with me? OR maybe with Naruto-kun? Oh dear Kami! If someone is messing with Naruto-kun, I can't leave him alone tonight when he can't defend himself. It will be my fault if something unfortunate happens to Naruto-kun. That will not do" With her mind thinking all the possible worst scenario, Hinata decided she will stay with Naruto the whole night.

She looked at her watch, 07:50pm. She rushed back to Naruto's bedroom and whispered "Naruto-kun, I am sorry but I must leave you momentarily again. I will be right back Naruto. I just need to get my father's permission to sleep over and get my sleeping clothes." With that statement, she dashed out as fast as she can, not missing any second later.

Naruto was stunned with what he just heard. Hinata, the Hyuaga heir will be spending the night with him at his apartment. As soon as Naruto heard his doors locked, he got up and started pacing. He was somewhat nervous? He didn't know what made Hinata to come up with her decision.

"Oi Naruto, What will you do now?" Kuruma asked him.

"I don't know. It's too late to back track now. She is going to her father to get his permission to sleep with me. WITH ME…" Naruto answered Kuruma, dazing out as he heard his own statement unable to believe the situation that is about to unfold tonight.

"…" Kuruma was just as stunned as Naruto, but when the beast looked at the kid, Kuruma could not help himself but to smirk at the boy.

"She's sleeping with me. Well, not sleeping with me, but will stay with me through the whole night. Why?" He asked Kuruma.

Kuruma just cuckled at him. " You are a baka after all."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just don't get carried away Naruto." Kuruma answered.

"Oi Kuruma! I will not do THAT to her. You Ero-Fox! I can never do that to Hinata." After saying that to Kuruma, Naruto was in deep thoughts.

"Should I just come out with the truth? But how will she react if she knew I was awake the whole time, and I was the one who ate her food? She will be mad then I will not have any of her home cooked Ramen. Plus, she went home and told her father already that she is sleeping over. Im way too in too deep, there's no way going back without her getting upset. And I don't want her to be upset." He thought solemnly and sincerely. "Specially not with me…. I know, what I will do. I got it! That's right. I am Naruto Uzumaki after all, and I can do this. All that's left is for Hinata to sleep over and tomorrow morning, I will pretend to wake up and everything will be back to normal. That's it. Its just a simple sleep over. It's not scary, it's just Hinata sleeping over, that's all. HINATA. Sleeping over. With me. Alone…. Oh Kami. What have I gotten myself into?!"

Naruto started pacing back and forth again.

"Where will she sleep? In the couch? That's no place for her to sleep in. That couch is hard as a rock. In the floor? That's even worst. There's no way I will let her sleep in the floor…. or the couch….. Hmmmm… that leaves ….." Naruto blushed crimson red when he thought about his bed. Sharing his bed with Hinata and sleeping together. And maybe….

"No! Stupid Ero-Sanin and Ero-Fox… putting nasty things in my mind. No! I WILL NOT DO THAT TO HINATA!"

Naruto forced himself to start thinking about food to try to divert his thoughts.

"Maybe I can still have enough time to make Ramen before she comes back. Hmmmm, I wonder when she will be back?" Naruto's thought was stopped when he heard Hinata open the door of his apartment.

"Well, I guess that answered my question." He went back to bed and lay there like before and close his eyes.

"No Ramen, but at least, Hinata is safe back in our apartment. I mean MY apartment, MY APARTMENT!" Naruto thought with a little bit of confusion where that came from.

Hinata went to his room to let him know she is back, and left to clean herself for the day. But before that, Hinata prepared one of Naruto's instant Ramen. She waited until 3 minutes are up while gathering her things in the bathroom. When the 3 minutes are up, she ate quietly in the kitchen, then cleaned after herself before showing herself to the bathroom.

Naruto heard every movement Hinata was doing, then it hit him that she was about to use his shower…"Uh oh!" he whispered. His shower is a bit tricky, the cold is actually hot and the hot is actually cold. Right after he said that, he heard…

"EEEEppppp!" Hinata's timid scream

This made Naruto smile.

After couple minutes passed by, Hinata seemed to figure out Naruto's shower situation. She stepped back in and let the water drained all her thoughts of what had happen today. She started humming carefreely.

Naruto upon hearing all the commotions in the bathroom, decided to make himself one last instant ramen for tonight before Hinata is done with her shower.

When Naruto was in the kitchen waiting for his Ramen to be ready, he noticed Hinata's clothes were laid out nicely and neatly in the island counter/kitchen table. "She must of forgotten to take it with her when she ate before she showered. Well then better hurry to eat up." Naruto said to himself.

Just when he was about to finished his Ramen, he heard the shower turned off. Naruto gulped the remaining of the Ramen as fast as he could, but he ended up choking on some of the noodles. He needed water, so he went to the fridge and get some water. When he was about to close the fridge, he heard the bathroom door open.

"Oh Kami, her clothes are here! What do I do?" Naruto then with his ninja instinct duck and hide as much as he can around the little island counter/kitchen table he had in the kitchen.

Hinata looked left and right to make sure no one will see her. She is only wearing Naruto's tiny towel to cover what it can cover. She then tippy toed until she saw her clothes on top of the island counter/kitchen table. She started walking towards it to retrieved her clothes.

"Good thing Naruto-kun is asleep or this will be very embarrassing." Hinata thought.

Naruto heard the floor squeaks as Hinata made her way toward the little island counter/kitchen table. Naruto had to look which side is she coming from so he can avoid her. As slowly and quiet as he can be, he tried to locate Hinata to make his plan to make a run back to the bedroom.

Naruto saw Hinata making her way back to his bathroom. He saw how small of a coverage the towel was providing her, but could not help himself to look away. His eyes wonder freely from her toned calves and toned legs, to her hips and tiny waist, to her bare shoulder. He started to feel his heart to beat faster that he needed to look away to calm himself down. He leaned against the little island side and took couple deep breaths. He saw more than he wanted to see. Enough for him to keep thinking about Hinata the rest of the night.

"I told you not to get caught up." Kuruma told Naruto as he chuckled at him.

Naruto ignore him, and asked himself, "What is this feeling? What am I feeling?"

He sat there trying his hardest to calm himself in the situation that he is in.

As soon as Naruto heard the bathroom door closed again, he dashed to his bedroom and lay there with his eyes wide open, starring at the ceiling listening to his fast beating heart. Thought flooding his mind, and all of it revolved to one subject….

"Hinata." He said as he slowly close his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bathroom, Hinata changed in her clothes, then brush her teeth and combed her long hair.

She started blushing thinking she will be spending the night with Naruto-kun at his apartment. Just the two of them. Alone.

"No!" Hinata chided herself. "It is not like that. I am here to protect Naruto-kun until he wakes up. That's all. I am here to make sure he is alright." with that thought, Hinata was able to suppress her blush.

Couple minutes have passed by. Hinata went out of his bathroom and settled herself in the living room in his couch, since that will be the most appropriate thing to do.

"She is planning to sleep in my couch? But that old thing is not comfortable, its hard as a rock! She doesn't deserve that, not one bit. Hmmmm, what can I do? I know. I have a plan." With that thought, Naruto closed his eyes, though he is now starting to feel bad for Hinata, there's no way he will let her sleep in that couch

After settling her things down in the living room, Hinata made her way to Naruto's bedroom.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I just wanted to say sorry again for all of this." Hinata stared at Naruto. He looked so peaceful and so handsome. Hinata smiled then caress his cheeks once more time. Then she got close to him, and whispered, "I'll let you in a little secret though, This day is one of my happiest day because I get to spend time with you and take care of you Naruto-kun. I wouldn't have any other way. Don't tell anyone. Ok?" Hinata giggled. Out of nowhere, as if her own heart was controlling her body, she leaned in and kissed his forehead. Hinata was so shock at her action, she run out of his room blushing like a tomato. Butterflies in her stomach was indescribable. She felt like she was going to faint. She held her hands in her chest feeling her heart is about to beat out of her chest. She has never felt this excitement her whole life. She is so happy that she wants to scream on top of her lungs.

Naruto on the other hand is not too far off from Hinata. He was also blushing crimson red. After hearing Hinata's little secret, he couldn't help but to open his eyes and grinned from ear to ear once Hinata left the room.

"This is the best idea I have ever had." He told himself proudly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto then waited couple hours to make sure Hinata is asleep. Then he slowly made his way towards the living room. Making sure he doesn't wake her up.

Naruto looked at the sleeping beauty, peacefully living in her dream land.

"What are you dreaming about Hinata-hime?" Naruto whispered in her ears. Hinata smiled upon feeling his warm breath against her skin. Seeing this, Naruto smiled and kissed her in her forehead and told her "I wouldn't have it any other way either Hinata-chan."

Naruto picked up Hinata in his arms carefully but stopped in the middle of the process when the girl moved. Naruto was frozen until Hinata snuggled in his chest. He just looks at her with an awe, with his mouth slightly open mouth. After few second of staring, he closed his mouth and swallowed and let out a breath that he did not even know he was holding.

He then carried Hinata in his bed, where he laid her carefully.

When Naruto was about to separate himself from Hinata, he notices that Hinata was clutching at his shirt tightly. Naruto tried to break free from Hinata's hold, but no avail. So then, he just took off his shirt and left it with Hinata. Subconsciously, Hinata snuggled into his shirt, taking in his scent and smiled. Naruto chuckled and tucked-in Hinata and give her another kiss on her forehead. The butterflies in his stomach was going crazy. He feels like he was floating, everything around him was a haze. His thoughts are filled of Hinata's adorable antics, her statement, _"I'll let you in a little secret though, This day is one of my happiest day because I get to spend time with you and take care of you Naruto-kun. I wouldn't have any other way."_ … this was perhaps is also one of his best day indeed as well.

Naruto went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean up. He then prepares himself to go to sleep even if it was in his couch.

"Damn couch!" Naruto said with a smile in his face. He wouldn't have it any other way.

After couple minutes, Naruto drifted to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere outside, the two shadows smiled under the moonlight.

The pink hair girl whispered, "This is the best idea I have ever had."

The silver hair man just nodded in agreement, then both went on their separate way to their own respected home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
